What happened?
by iso102alex
Summary: Murdock has been knocked out and is now confused. Unfortunately for him it only going to get worse. Sorry Murdock
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: My Second A Team fan fiction so please be kind or at least don't be too cruel. But please review as I would like to know how to improve. And if my spelling bothers you please tell me.**

**Summer: Murdock is knocked out and confused, unfortunately for him it only going to get worse. (Sorry Murdock)**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

What happened? 

What happened?

I can't move.

I've not got that darn straitjacket on again…No?

I just cannot move Hmm

Ah my head is spinning so fast I think I'm going be throw u...

Correction I have thrown up.

Man it feels like I've been run over by a jet or B.A's van.

What on earth happened to me?

I've got to try and open my eyes.

AH.. too bright!

I have to close my eyes ah much better

Let's try again. Now that's better I can see now. Fuzzy but I can see.

An outline of a woman I think is standing over me. She got shoulder light brown hair

-that is all I can make out.

Big help!

Who is she? She seems familiar.

Especially now!

Her warm hand is touching my chest which...

Actually feels nice that extra heat it freezing here wherever here is why is it so cold?

The lights fades away I feel her other hand brush against my left leg which really hurts.

I would scream but I'm finding it hard to breathe let alone scream at the moment.

I must have made a noise because the hand is immediately removed and a soft sorry come from her mouth.

What's that?

I can hear footsteps coming towards us.

Three maybe four pairs and they don't sound friendly.

I'm beginning to remember what happened, who this nice lady beside me is and more importantly who the footsteps belong to.

If I'm right were in big trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm beginning to remember what happened, who this nice lady beside me is and more importantly who the footsteps belong to. **_

_**If I'm right were in big trouble. **_

Chapter 2

The air is turns even colder as the footsteps come closer.

My vision clears and the woman next to me face become recognizable.

Amy! It's Amy. I think.

Five dark shadows that belong to the footsteps now standing behind her.

A surprise gasp escapes from her lips as the shadow in the middle reaches out towers us.

As they step in to the light I can see them more clearly. The two big looking guys on ever side are wearing tight black t-shirts obviously to make there mussels look bigger.

"Posers" is the word that comes to mind they have nothing on BA that big ugly mud sucker could knock them out in one punch but then again BA not hear and I can't move at the moment so it look bad.

The other three men are much smaller the kind of guy you can tack out with one punch but the same outfits as the other two.

If my memory survey me right they work for a mean guy that been trying to throw out this old couple from their house just because that sleaze ball want the land for his new club. Hmm it's Funny how guy like that all way go for old people and young lady. Oh well I have more important thing to worry about right now.

Back to Amy she still knelling next to me and I can tell she's scared I wish I could do something to protect her and make her feel safe.

But we're not safe, as I look back on the approaching men.

We're definitely not safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time on what happened:**

_**Amy she still knelling next to me and I can tell she's scared I wish I could do something to protect her and make her feel safe. But we're not safe, as I look back on the approaching men. We're definitely not safe.**_

**Chapter 3**

Amy Suddenly reaches for my right hand side and grabs the gun that was in my hand.

Which I didn't even know I was holding, come to think of it I can't feel my entire right arm that's not a good sign.

She's point the gun at the man in the middle of the group.

He just smirks as two of his associates aimed their guns one at me and one at her while the over two go and make sure that no one will be interrupting them.

This isn't going to hurt.

Suddenly the of tiers which catches the men of geared and the glories site of the van appeared in front of use and faceman, Hannibal and the big ugly mud sucker himself BA jump out of the van.

My heart leaps for joy. We're going to live, we're going to live. If I weren't in so much pain I'd probably be hugging the team by now.

Now that all the bad guys are unconscious BA and Face starts helping me stand or carry me for a more accurate chorus of word.

We're just about to leave when the two lookout appears from nowhere with their guns pointing at use. B.A knocks one of the guys out strait away but the other one raises his gun.

"Amy, look out" Hannibal yells as the gun fires at her.

With my last ounce of strength I push away from Face and dive straight in front of Amy.

This is gone hurt like hell but it's better than Amy getting it, right?

The bullet gets me right in the chest. And the last thing I hear as I hit the ground is Amy screaming my name "MURDOCK" before my world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

_I've respell done this chapter sorry it tuck so long had a lot on so hope it reads better now than it did before _

_Author's notes: I hope this chapter Ok. I kind of rushed it a bit but I wrote it at lunch while waiting for a friend (who was half an hour late). Well long story short she liked it so I hope you do to. :) _

_Please Review:_

**Last time on what happened:**

"_**Amy, look out" Hannibal yells as the gun fires at her.**_

_**With my last ounce of strength I push away from Face and dive straight in front of Amy. **_

_**This is gone hurt like hell but it's better than Amy getting it, right?**_

_**The bullet gets me right in the chest. And the last thing I hear as I hit the ground is Amy screaming my name "MURDOCK" before my world went black. **_

**Chapter 4**

**As my mind clears from a dreamless sleep a pounding headache tells me that I've been asleep to long. Also I fell very sticky and hot so I try to get up. **

But as I do I'm hit by a sudden wave of pain the almost knock me back in to unconsciousness.

Suddenly images flash across my mind and I remember what happened, that explains why I'm in so much pain.

Without opening my eyes I sit up which is a stupid thing to do I know now because I'm knock back down with the same extreme pain as before.

Ok this time I'll open my eyes first.

I slowly open my eyes and am greeted by a cheery bed room.

By the amount of toy and the bugs bunny wall papers I would say it a kid's room or someone been looking throe my mind agent Cures you aliens.

Under any other situation Id be frilled to be in such a cool room and would be exploring this loony tones room by now.

But I still can't really move also I'm worried if do move id faint or be sick whichever comes first, probably the latter.

But before I have the chance to find out the door in front of the bed on the right hand Sid opens.

Now if I wasn't in so, SO, SO much pain I think I'd be Laugh my head off.

For behind the door with a flowery apron on is none other than

BA holding a bowl filed of water with a towel over his shoulder.

Where's a camera when you need one?

As he enters the room I see has no allow.

Behind him is a little boy around the age of three.

Oh I remember he's old couple's grandson what's his name again?

Oh Timothy that it little Timmy.

So this is whose room I have commandeered.

The toy makes a lot of sense now.

BA creeps quietly over to the bed which is quite impressive for a guy his size and places the boil on the bed side table while Timmy wonders over to the other side after picking up a rather worn looking blanket from on top of his toy box and sits on the floor next to BA who is now perch on the egad of the bed with a cloth that must of been in the bowl in one hand and a towel draped over his knees.

As he goes to pout the cloth on my head I must have a fever so that why I'm sweating so much. Suddenly our eyes meet. The look on his face is priceless its goes from one of relief to one of embarrassment as he realises his hand is still on my head. He removes it as quickly as humanly possible and put his usual stern face back on.

"_Hannibal, the Fool's awake" he yelled so loud it made my already aching head throb even more violently. As I'm forced, to close my eyes again to ease the pain, three sets of footsteps approach the room. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's notes: SORRY it been so long. But the next chapter is up hope you like. :)_

_Please Review_

**Last time on what happened:**

"_**Hannibal, the Fool's awake" he yelled so loud it made my already aching head throb even more violently. As I'm forced, to close my eyes again to ease the pain, three sets of footsteps approach the room. **_

The door bursts open, with a small crash it hits the wall and now standing in the doorway was a sheepish looking Face who is getting a stern eye from Hannibal. As they enter the room behind them I can make out Amy standing there, looking as if she were fighting against hundreds of different emotions at once. She too enters the room staring at me.

I don't know whether she's going to kiss me or slap me. But I don't think she knows either because she's just standing there with her arm in plaster that I've only just noticed. One more thing I couldn't prevent was the voice in my head whose whispers I try to blink away, but to no avail as it seem to be getting louder and louder into a shout .

As they get closer to the bed Timmy, who to tell you the truth I had forgotten was even there, darts out of the room as fast as his little legs can carry him.

**Hannibal is the first to reach the bed and stands on my right next to BA who is now taken off the flowery apron and throws it to the ground. **

"Oh, come on big guy, the pink flowers look good on you!"

He must have guessed what I was thinking, a low growl escapes his mouth when he looked my way but there's not much force behind it.

Man, he must have been worried about me. Ha the big teddy bear was probably sick with worry.

My mind is quickly taken away from BA as Face comes to my left hand side.

He places his hand on my shoulder ever so gently as if I'd break under a harder touch and probably I would for just as his hand reaches my shoulder a wave of pain knocks me deeper into the bed.

No. Can't show the pain..I must be strong.

My act of strength doesn't seem to be fooling anyone though, as BA reaches over to the bed side table and picks up something. I can't see properly but I can guess what it is. He hands it to Hannibal then comes to me and puts me back into the sitting position I was in earlier but this time it's not as bad for BA strong hands are on my back and Face has stacked the pillows behind me for support. As Hannibal comes in front with a glass of water and pills. Just great, more meds, as if I don't get enough of them when I'm in the VA, the guy is giving me some now. Well I don't care how much pain I'm in I'm getting out of here.

But alas the escape attempt fails miserably as BA and Face gently hold me in place while Hannibal puts the pill in my mouth and the water to my lips.

"I'm sorry Captain, but it for your own good" Hannibal says with obvious regret on his face.

When I've swallowed the pill and they've made sure, the room goes silent. Amy decides to join the party but she only comes to the foot of the bed we stay like this for about a minute until Face finely breaks the silence

"So, how are you feeling?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I am so SORRY it has been so long again. But with college and other thing I have not had much free time so that why it short and  
Please Review**

**Last time on what happened:  
**

_**When I've swallowed the pill and they've made sure, the room goes silent. Amy decides to join the party but she only comes to the foot of the bed we stay like this for about a minute until Face finely breaks the silence  
"So, how are you feeling?"  
**_

After have an hour for face and Hannibal just chatting to me I can sense something is wrong they are not telling me something I can just sense it.  
"So" I say in a strand cheery voices "how long was I out for"  
The look I received senses a shiver down my spine. The concern and worry they must of felt is evident on each one of their faces and I am sure I just saw Amy shiver as she now is sitting by the window looking out over the small garden outside. She stills has not even looked at me let alone spoke to me.

Hannibal finely answers in his fatherly voice.  
"Two days captain, you've been out for two days"  
"yes they sent for me yesterday day they were so concerned" a voice comes from the door way I now that voices from millions of sessions that voice has belong with only one man "Dr Richards" "Good morning Mr Murdock"


	7. Authors notes: Sorry :

Authors notes:

Now I know it been a long time sins my last chapter but to tell you the truth I've got writers block at the moment on this story.

So I'm planning on starting a new story and will come back to this one when I think of a suitable next chapter or ending.

Many thank and apologies

Iso102alex


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: I'M BACK! Wow I can't believe it's been other a year sins my last chapter .I'm a terrible Author (dramatically cries and puts arm other face) Anyway sorry it's been so long I just didn't know of a way to continue it and also I forgot about it after a while too but hopefully this will be a type of compensation for you all. **

**A bit of Faces point of view at the end too :D**

**Hope you like. **

**p.s. I'm having some internet problems so this story isn't beater and that's also a problem considering I'm dyslexic so sorry for spelling errors **

**Please Review**

_**Last time on what happened:**_

_Hannibal finely answers in his fatherly voice._

_"Two days captain, you've been out for two days"_

_"yes they sent for me yesterday day they were so concerned" a voice comes from the door way I now that voices from millions of sessions that voice has belong with only one man "Dr Richards" "Good morning Mr Murdock"_

Dr Richards? Why is he hear his a shrink not a doctor, well he's a Doctor but it the look in to your mine and give you pills to stop the walls taking not sew up the gaping howl in your chest and drug you for the pain.

Although ever way I get drugged so there isn't that much of a deferens in my book.

"What are you doing here?" I try to say firmly but my speech slurs a bit. Whatever Hannibal gave me is Strong even for what I'm used to.

My vision starts to darken round the sides and I constantly have to forces them back open and if staying awake was not difficult to begin with Face is slowly rubbing circles in to my scalp which is really annoying and comforting at the

Dam him for knowing my weak spot, dam my best friend to a place of time outs and no cartoons but then agent Face doesn't really like cartoon as much as I do.

Hmm…well then to a place where he can't find a date Ha-ha that will teach him.

Now I've just realised that every ting gone dark and sleep is creeping in and taking away my conscious the last thing I hear be for entering the land of dreamless sleep is Dr Richards

"Hopeful he won't have a nightmare this time"

This time ?

_**Faces point of view **_

I could fell Murdock head slowly relaxing in to my hands as I slowly massage his head.

He's Probably cursing me right now but I can't bear to see him in so much pain and the worry the rest of us have been in the last week is another for me to want to cover him in bubble wrap and lock him up and hide the key

Yes, Hannibal told Murdock he was out for two day and it not really a lie but what he didn't say was the for four days before a barley coherent Murdock has been screaming and thrashing about uncontrollably with a fever, only on the four night did he lose conscious when it became too much for his body to bear. And well ever sins we save Dr Richards from his abductors he insisted to have a contact number for them otherwise he would go strata to the military police and in this words "Thou Mr Murdock is not and insane as he might want the staff at the V.A to believe he is still mentally sick and still one of my patients, So it is in his and my best interest that I have access to now where said patient is or at the lest that he is safe and if I believe otherwise than I have no choose but to take action against the three of you in any way possible " well after that we had no chorus to give the doc the vans number and the one for my covet to.

And when Murdock fever started we had to I form him, which led to thin not unexpected house call.

Looking down I can see Murdock sleeping peacefully in my arms, the doc said something about hoping for no more nightmares and I couldn't agree more.

As the others leave the room I stay and watch over my Brother in arms hoping to defend him against the night terrors until he next wakes up.


End file.
